<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i think you know what by paranormalbouquet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200948">i think you know what</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet'>paranormalbouquet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Real Bros of Simi Valley (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>but with a few drinks in wade’s system as well, he hated to acknowledge the way it made him feel to see bryce so passionate about out drinking the others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bryce Meyers/Wade Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i think you know what</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for anya (and star for dealing with us)</p><p>wrote this in 30 mins so excuse its shittiness</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>xan and molly’s wedding was supposed to be a good time but with all the shit that happened leading up to it, wade wasn’t surprised that the reception turned out to be a shit show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>some randos showed up that immediately started to crash the whole thing and bryce got into a drinking war with one of them before he actually got all of them to leave. it was good now because they were gone, but with a few drinks in wade’s system as well, he hated to acknowledge the way it made him feel to see bryce so passionate about out drinking the others. how it made wade feel to see him kicking the randos out and be super proud of himself for winning. wade shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind and sipped his drink as he sat at the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>but that was only until bryce himself came up behind wade and rested his hand on wade’s shoulder, clearly drunk but not enough to not entirely know what he was doing. and wade felt it again, a churning in his stomach he could only get from bryce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“two tequila shots over here please,” bryce called out to the bartender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“the fuck bryce?” wade let out, not quite knowing what was happening as the hand that was on wade’s shoulder started to rub wade’s back softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“loosen up, wade. we’re here to have fun and that is just,” he got closer to wade’s face with every word he spoke, “what, we’re, gonna, do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wade’s stomach dropped as bryce was now mere inches from his face, feeling bryce’s breath wafting over him. the bartender came back with the two shots and that’s what pulled bryce away from wade’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bryce took one of the shots, grabbed wade’s wrist and forced it into wade’s hand and then took the other for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“cheers,” bryce said before tipping back the shot and wade repeated him as he tried to make sure his voice didn’t waver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and then bryce was just staring at him and wade felt so ridiculed but he also felt this heat settle in himself that again he didn’t know how to describe or rationalize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what?” wade asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“come dance with me,” bryce let out as he grabbed wade by the arm and tugged him on to the dance floor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what do you say we get out of here?” bryce said as his mouth brushed against wade’s ear and it sent shivers down wade’s whole body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i can’t just leave xan...” wade explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck xan,” bryce pulled back and looked wade in the eyes. god, bryce’s eyes were like daggers and wade didn’t know how much more he could take of it. wade looked away and let out his next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“so we leave... to do what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and bryce took wade's chin in his hand, forcing wade to look him in the eyes again and bryce gave him a dangerous smile. he came up close to wade’s ear again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i think you</span>
  <span> know what,” and wade felt a rush of arousal run through his whole body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bryce took him by the hand and lead him off the dance floor and out of the hotel ballroom they were in for the reception. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bryce had booked a room in advance just in case he met anyone. at least that’s what he told wade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>but what bryce will never tell anyone is that that room was booked in advance for wade and wade only. and as bryce unlocked the door to the room and wade walked in, he was promptly shoved against the wall and lips were immediately at wade’s neck before the door even clicked closed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>f1esbian on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>